


An Ivory Horn

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Emotional support animal, F/M, First Date, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Azula shows Teo her emotional support Komodo Rhino and takes him on a dinner date.
Relationships: Azula/Teo (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	An Ivory Horn

She brings him out on a leash, Teo is certain that it only holds him because he allows it to. A creature that massive can’t possibly be controlled by such a flimsy tether. “Azula, what is that?!”

The princess clears her throat, face flushing softly, “this is my emotional support komodo-rhino.” 

Teo nods slowly, “alright, an emotional support...komodo-rhino.”

“It’s alright, you can come closer.”

Teo makes no move to do so and somehow this seems to upset Azula. And then he recalls her mentioning that she intimidates people so most of them don’t give her a chance. Reluctantly he wheels himself nearer. “Why do you have a komodo-rhino?” 

“My therapist suggested that I get a companion to keep me company since I...have trouble connecting with people.” 

“But why a komodo-rhino, why not a dog or a cat or a turtle-duck?” 

“I need something that can fend for itself and there are no dragons left. Mongoose-lizards are tedious to care for.” She pauses and stokes the komodo-rhino’s horn. “So I have Chīsai.” 

“Are komodo-rhinos allowed at the restaurant?”

Azula shrugs, “they are if I say they are.” 

“Right.” He laughs. “You’re the princess.” Somehow he keeps forgetting. 

She nods. As she usually does, she falls silent as soon as the conversation comes to a natural conclusion and doesn’t try to strike up another. Teo feels somewhat bad for it, but he isn’t going to do it for her this time. He needs her to put in at least some effort sometimes. 

He watches her drum her fingers against Chīsai’s rough, leathery, skin. Finally she asks, “Do you want to ride him instead of your wheelchair. I can hold you in place.” 

“I don’t know if I can get up there.”

“I can help you.” 

“Alright, if you can get me up there, I’ll--” He doesn’t know why he doubted her abilities even slightly. She scoops him up in one arm and propels them up with a jet of fire. She helps him get comfortable, propped up against her chest, before snatching the reins and giving them a gentle flick. He braces himself for a speedy lurch. Instead the beast lumbers forward at a leisurely pace. 

“He doesn't know ‘faster’ yet. We’re working on it.” She pauses. “But it’s fine because he knows other things.”

“Like?”

She thinks for a moment. “He knows how to tell when I am unhappy.” 

“Unhappy as in upset or angry?”

“Both.” 

“And…”

“He keeps me company.” She replies simply. “It is nice to have company. I haven’t been so alone lately.” 

It is becoming harder to tell if she is still talking about the komodo-rhino or if she is talking about him. She rests her chin on his shoulder as she steers Chīsai around the corner. It is quite nice to have her doing so. She is always plenty warm. A pleasant warm. 

“Are you sure that he’s even going to fit through the door?” Teo remarks upon arrival. 

**.oOo.**

Azula frowns. “We will eat outside.” She rolls Teo’s wheelchair along Chīsai’s spine and down his tail before coming back to retrieve Teo himself. She waits for the boy to get a sturdy grip around her middle before hooking her arms under his legs and carrying him down. 

“You have great balance.” 

Azula nods. “Yes.” 

“And you have no idea how to take a compliment.” 

“I do know how to take a compliment.”

Teo quirks a brow, “and how do you take a compliment then.” 

“As the truth.” She lowers him into his wheelchair. He laughs but she isn’t so sure what he is finding humor in. 

“Are we really going to eat outside?” He asks as she arranges their newly acquired platters of dumplings and roast duck upon his lap. 

“Yes, we are.” She replies. “I like it better outside anyhow. There are less people out here.” Less eyes that look upon them. Less eyes that seem to question what their princess is doing with an Earth Kingdom boy. Her stomach turns, is it not her own doing? She thinks that they wouldn’t resent Teo so much if she hadn’t helped push the image of ‘barbaric’ Earth Kingodm folk. She looks away from them and says, softer than intended, “Don’t drop the food.” She waits for him to get a sturdy hold on the platters before wheeling him back outside.

It feels much better out here, less stuffy and oppressive. She doesn’t have a chair of her own so she makes herself comfy in the crook of Chīsai’s ivory horn. She lays on her belly and picks up her first dumpling. She doesn’t get a chance to take a bite before Teo starts laughing. Again, she doesn’t see what he finds humorous. “What?”

“It’s just that Chīsai is so huge and you’re so small.” 

“I am not.” She knows that she is lying. She pops the dumpling into her mouth. She must look entirely helpless when she finds herself nestled in Chīsai’s horn in the midst of a collapse. She isn’t sure that she likes that thought. Teo reaches up for her hand and she takes it. It is still bizarre to feel him so gently rub his thumb over the back of her hand. It is still so foreign to be touched with such tenderness. 

She picks up another dumpling.

“Are you going to share those?” 

She slides the plate towards him. She forgets, sometimes that he can’t just stand up and snatch one. She slips down from Chīsai’s horn and finds herself a spot in Teo’s lap. She thinks that it will be easier this way. Easier and closer. She craves the intimate proximity.

He holds out a chunk of roast duck for her. 

She claims his free hand, having no plans to let go of it anytime soon. Even patrons leaving the restaurant slow their strides to stare. Even if they have a remark or two for her as they pass. She doesn’t think that it is a shame nor a waste to take an Earth Kingdom lover. She doesn’t think that it is an appalling betrayal to let go of her hatred and contemptment. For every rude remark, he gives her hand a little squeeze. A comforting squeeze. A reassuring squeeze. 

Usually when the townspeople get bold and sharpen their tongues, she finds solace in Chīsai. But tonight she doesn’t need to. Though he edges protectively close for some petting and kisses--which she offers his cheek, tonight she has a human being. And that human being gives her own cheek a little peck. 


End file.
